lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'Notice Board' File:Hansel & Gretel (intro by Vincent Price)|thumb|Intro with Vincent Price. | |- | style="text-align: center;"| While we're on the topic of late notices, here is one that we just plain forgot to create a notice board post for (sorry). For anyone who didn't see the recordings themselves, or hasn't heard of their recent leaking, three bootleg excerpts from Tim Burton's highly sought-after Hansel and Gretel were uploaded on the 18th of October, courtesy of YouTube user tapio1985 (the same user responsible for recording and uploading the intro to the film some time back), totalling almost 25 minutes! Big thanks to tapio1985 for the uploads, and for the most complete copy, (and the only copy, for that matter), of this film to ever hit the internet! | style="text-align: center;"| Well, wouldn't you know it, another piece of unearthed lost media has slipped us by, for almost a month this time! Our bad. Anyhow, on October 9th, a YouTube user by the name of bumbumdbear uploaded a camcorder recording of the rare English dub of "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto", the so-called "banned" episode of Mickey Mouse Works! The recording was apparently taken from a circa 2010 airing of the elusive episode, on Disney Channel Asia. For someone like me, (who paid upwards of $100 just to have a Polish version of said episode translated), and all other lost media enthusiasts for that matter, this is excellent news! BIG thanks to bumbumdbear for uploading, and to YouTubeFan43 for originally tipping us off! The English dubbed episode can be seen in its entirety above. |} 'Categories' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'Additions and Updates' *'Untitled Aardman Cuprinol Commercial (1989)' Added 08 Nov '13 NEW *'Just For Kicks (2006 TEENick Series)' Added 07 Nov '13 NEW *'Edward and Friends "A Trust to Nature" & Original English Dubs (1987-1988 Missing Episode & Audio)' Added 06 Nov '13 NEW *'The Trouble with Tracy (Unresurfaced 1970-1971 Canadian Sitcom)' Added 22 Nov '13 NEW *'Jake's Journey (1988 CBS Pilot)' Added 21 Nov '13 NEW *'Ennio Morricone's The Scarlet Letter Soundtrack (Rejected 1995 Score)' Added 21 Nov '13 NEW *'Vangelis' Unreleased Albums (Late 1980's-Early 1990's)' Added 19 Nov '13 NEW *'Mike Henry Batman Publicity Stills' Added 18 Nov '13 NEW *'Dark Shadows (2004 WB Pilot)' Added 18 Nov '13 NEW *'Tomb Raider: Angel Of Darkness (Deleted Content)' Added 17 Nov '13 NEW *' Schoolyard Safari (2002-2003 Nickelodeon Short Series)' Added 17 Nov '13 NEW *' Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (Deleted Scene; 1991)' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *'Gotham High (Cancelled Batman Animated Series)' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *'A Question of Comedy (Unaired 2007 Comic Relief "A Question of Sport" Segment)' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *'The Other Pandemic Batman Game' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *'Justice League Mortal Tie In Game' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *'The Avengers (Cancelled 2012 Movie Tie-In Video Game by THQ)' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *'The Dark Knight (2008 Movie Tie-In Video Game)' Added 16 Nov '13 NEW *The Jetsons Movie (Original Janet Waldo Audio; Late 80s) Added 15 Nov '13 *Adventures on Rainbow Pond (Harmony Gold English Dub) Added 14 Nov '13 *The New Teen Titans "Just Say No!" Anti-Drug PSA (Hanna-Barbera; 1983) Added 14 Nov '13 *The Magical World of Gigi (Harmony Gold English Dub; 1984) Added 14 Nov '13 *Magic Knight Rayearth (TMS English Dub; 1995) Added 14 Nov '13 *Superman 64 (Deleted Content; Late 90s) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Secret Of Monkey Island (Cut Content; 1990) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Return of the Lone Ranger (1961) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Addams Family Fun-House (1973 ABC Pilot) Added 13 Nov '13 *Dilbert Fox Live Action Pilot (1997) Added 13 Nov '13 *United! (Lost 1965-1967 British Soap Opera) Added 13 Nov '13 * The Incredible Shrinking Character (Cancelled 1996 Video Game) Added 11 Nov '13 * The IT Crowd American Adaptation (Unused 2007 Scripts) Added 10 Nov '13 * The Search for Mickey Mouse (Unfinished 2002-2012 Animated Film) Added 09 Nov '13 *Birotron Sound Library Recordings (Mid-1970's) Added 08 Nov '13 'Additional Resources' Shoutbox